Maximilian Stone (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = Body composed of lava rock. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Former Project Director, geothermal scientist and drilling expert | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Earth Mover: Mount Acheron Geothermal Research Facility | Creators = Len Kaminski; Tom Tenney | First = Iron Man Vol 1 298 | HistoryText = An intelligent magma entity was drawn to near the surface by Ultimo moving beneath the continental plates. When Ultimo began to smash his way to the surface, the forces involved caused the Mount Acheron Geothermal Research Facility (an experimental power station financed by Stark Enterprises) drilling rig began to go out of control. Doctor Maximilian Stone ordered the station evacuated and remained behind to shut down the power station. At this time, Ultimo moved again and caused a crack to appear beneath Doctor Stone, who fell into the molten lava. Under normal circumstances, he would have died. The magma entity sensed his presence and wrapped him in a protective cocoon of stone. However, because the surface of the lava was too cold (comparatively) for the magma entity, it was dying too. Because they were physically connected, they became aware of each other's thoughts and shared their respective stories. Then the magma entity proposed a way they could both survive. By merging together, they could become a singular lifeform that could survive in either of their natural environments. Doctor Stone agreed and they merged together. When Earth Mover emerged from his stone cocoon, he assumed the power station was responsible for the geological instability and set out to destroy it. Meanwhile, Ted Kinderman (who also worked at the power station) contacted Tony Stark and reported Doctor Stone's disappearance. Acting quickly, Tony sent a remote controlled armor to rescue Doctor Stone. When he reached the last known place where Doctor Stone was assumed to be, he met Earth Mover. Since Earth Mover hadn't yet learned to speak is his new form, his attempts to warn Iron Man to leave were assumed to be a threat (it sounded like magma roaring). Consequently, Iron Man attempted to fight Earth Mover and was defeated. When Ultimo began his final push towards the surface, Earth Mover realized the real cause of the geological instability, especially when Ultimo surfaced. Earth Mover and Iron Man then turned to fight their common enemy. Earth Mover was apparently vaporized by Ultimo's eye beams. However, given his special powers (See Powers), it cannot be assumed this resulted in his demise. | Powers = Earth Mover can absorb rock into his physical body, enhancing his size and strength. He can also repair damage to his body by replacing the absent part with rock absorbed from nearby. He can liquefy completely into molten lava if he desires. This is usually done before he enhances his size. It is this power that makes the fact of his demise uncertain, presumably, given time, he could rebuild his body completely from the liquid state Ultimo's eye beams reduced him to. | Abilities = Earth Mover has all of Doctor Stone's knowledge. So, he is a genius in geophysics and has detailed knowledge of power generating technology relating to the Mount Acheron Facilty. | Strength = Quite high in his giant form. Formidable even in his human-sized form. Was able to defeat Iron Man by physical strength (in both forms) and was even capable of knocking a fully charged Ultimo backwards (in his giant form). | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * - First Appearance * - Apparently destroyed by Ultimo, but this cannot be certain }} Category:Gestalt Characters Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Regeneration Category:Size Alteration Category:Rock Body Category:Giant Monsters